I'm gonna find you
by Maddian
Summary: Six ans que j'attends ça. Je te l'avais promis Maddy un jour, je te retrouverai et c'est pour maintenant...
1. Tu me manque Maddy

_**Je reviens avec un Two ou Three Shot. Je ne sais pas encore. x) Tout cela pour vous faire patienter le temps d'écrire une dizaine de chapitre d'avance pour ma première vraie fiction Wolfblood. Donc si vous pouviez me laisser une rewiew pour que je puisse apprendre de mes erreurs, je vous remercie !**_

_**So Hope you like it !**_

* * *

-Six ans. Six longues années à attendre de te retrouver Mad's. Je te l'avais promis. Je te retrouverais. Il est temps. Maintenant que je suis bientôt majeur plus rien ne me retient ici… Tu me manques Maddy plus que tu ne pourrais imaginer…

Rhydian était allongé dans la plaine. La même où il avait vu Maddy pour la dernière fois, celle où il l'avait aimée le temps d'un instant. Il attendait cela depuis six ans, qu'il puisse partir de sa famille d'accueil et retrouver la meute sauvage. Le retrouver elle… C'est grâce à cette conviction et son amour pour elle qu'il avait tenu. Put se traîner au lycée, subit 190 pleines lunes et autant de lunes noires sans elle. Il revoyait chacun des détails de son visage. Depuis son départ, il ne dessinait qu'elle en louve ou en humaine. Il ne voulait rien oublier de leur histoire. En réalité, il avait peur de l'oublier elle. Ou bien qu'elle soit passée à autre chose sans lui. Il était tard, il commençait à se faire froid dans la plaine. Il savait qu'il devait rentrer mais il savait aussi que dans 1 jour et 2h, il allait la chercher. Bientôt il la retrouverait. Il se leva tranquillement et avant de partir, il prit le temps comme à son habitude de regarder la falaise une dernière fois. Il finit par se tourner et prit le chemin pour rentrer à Stoneybridge. Comme chaque nuit avant son anniversaire, il passait dans la maison de Maddy pour ressentir sa présence. Il arpentait sans rien toucher la maison de celle qui lui manquait atrocement. Il montait doucement dans sa chambre et restait sur le pas de la porte sans réussir à entrer de peur de violer son intimité. Il voyait toute sa vie défiler. Elle, souriant à la fête étant enfant, au collège avec Shannon et Tom rigolant jusqu'à avoir mal au ventre… Mais aussi eux deux dans la lande. Il se souvenait de ce jour…

_Flash-back :_

_-Allez Rhydian, allons courir je ne tiendrais pas toute une matinée, il faut que je me défoule ! supplia Maddy_

_Ils étaient dans la cour du Lycée, c'était un beau matin de mars et il faisait relativement chaud pour l'Angleterre. La jeune fille était surexcitée demain serait un soir de pleine lune mais elle avait tellement hâte que l'adrénaline était déjà dans ses veines. Elle souriait à chaque occasion et avait besoin de sauter hurler, bouger. Tout simplement d'être au lendemain soir. Il la regarda mais n'était pas convaincu. Elle sortit alors son arme secrète. Elle le regarda, ses prunelles marrons planté dans les siennes avec une telle intensité qu'il ne put résister. Il lui sourit et lui prit la main en partant en courant vers la lande. Ils commencèrent à courir plus vite en arrivant dans la forêt là où personne ne les verrait. Maddy courut à ses côté sans jamais lâcher sa main. Après une heure et demie de course Rhydian s'arrêta dans ce qu'il aimait appeler son jardin. C'était une partie reculé de la forêt où personne ne venait jamais. Essoufflés et exténués, les deux adolescents s'allongèrent côte à côte heureux de passer ce moment ensemble. Rhydian commençait seulement à récupérer quand Maddy se releva subitement. Il lui dit immédiatement :_

_-Si tu veux repartir, vas-y toute seule. Je ne suis pas encore en état._

_-Non t'inquiète, je suis fatiguée aussi. J'ai juste eu une idée géniale ! lui dit-elle en souriant_

_-Je dois avoir peur ? Hasarda Rhydian._

_-Mais non idiot ! Je voulais juste qu'on prenne des photos. Lui répondit-elle_

_-Ok, qu'est-ce-que tu veux photographier ? Je veux bien t'accompagner tant que ce n'est pas loin. Parce que là…_

_-Je veux qu'on se prenne en photo bêta. Hier je faisais mes photos et je n'en ai aucune de toi ou de nous deux. Et ça manque sur mon mur. J'ai des millions de photos de Shannon, Tom et mes parents mais toi zéro. Tu fais partis de ma meute, de ma famille. Je ne veux rien oublier. Dis oui… S'il te plaît..._

_Rhydian savait que les photos comptaient beaucoup pour elle. C'était un moyen de s'exprimer et de faire ressentir des émotions aux personnes qui comprenaient son art. Il finit par rendre les armes comme à chaque fois qu'elle lui demandait une faveur._

_-D'accord mais à deux conditions…_

_-Ce que tu veux ! Rigola-t-elle_

_-Tu n'as même pas entendu les conditions, j'aurais très bien pu te demander de faire partis des trois K que tu ne le saurais même pas._

_-J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu ne me demanderas pas des trucs irréalisables._

_-Tu as raison la première c'est que je prenne des photos de toi et que tu me laisses te dessiner autant de fois que je le souhaite et…_

_-La deuxième chose ?_

_-Si tu me laissais finir mes phrases tu le saurais déjà Mad's. Donc je disais que je voulais avoir l'accès exclusif aux photos._

_-Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Maddy perdue._

_-Les photos que l'on prendra aujourd'hui, on ne les montre à personne. Ni Shannon, ni Tom. Ce sera notre secret._

_-Si tu veux mais pourquoi…_

_-Tout simplement parce que Tom croit toujours que l'on sort ensemble et s'il sait qu'on va dans la lande et qu'on prend des photos il va être blessé et ce n'est pas ce que je veux._

_-Non tu as raison d'accord, je veux bien j'ai juste une question. Autant de fois que tu veux ? C'est-à-dire si ça te prend je dois faire le modèle et plus bouger pendant le temps qu'il faut avant que tu me libère ?_

_-Hum… C'est à peu près ça oui ! Lui sourit-il._

_Elle lui rendit son sourire en dégainant son appareil tel un cow-boy dégaine son pistolet. Maddy prit une photo sans qu'il ne s'y attende pour capturer son sourire qu'elle aimait tant. Ils prirent beaucoup de photos ce jour-là. Rhydian au pied d'un arbre regardant le ciel, allongé sur le ventre dans l'herbe fraîche en la regardant ou bien encore perché dans un arbre et bien d'autre. Sans compter celles prises par Rhydian. On voyait Maddy riant aux éclats, allongée sur une bûche d'arbre, à côté d'un chêne centenaire avec ses yeux jaunes. Ou bien encore se penchant vers la rivière. Et celles qu'ils avaient prises à deux. Maddy et Rhydian allongés sur le sol. Maddy ayant sa tête sur la poitrine de Rhydian. Eux de part et d'autres d'un arbre se regardant avec un sourire discret mais sincère. Maddy assisse entre les jambes de Rhydian. Lui, l'a tenant par la taille en ayant son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille, l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue pendant qu'elle sourit. Elle posant doucement ses lèvres sur la joue de son ami et lui rougissant. Eux deux souriant à l'objectif toujours dans la même position. Cette journée avait était parfaite…_

_Fin._

Rhydian sortit de ses souvenirs. Pour la première fois depuis six ans, il décida d'entrer. Il alla directement sur le mur à côté de la fenêtre. Il connaissait cette pièce par cœur, c'est pourquoi il ne bougea que le strict minimum. Il prit la seule chose qu'il voulait. Leur photo celle où il l'embrasse. Puis il repartit comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.

Arrivée chez lui, Rhydian ne rentra pas directement dans la maison. Il voulait d'abord faire un essai. Il s'éloigna le plus possible des câbles et de l'électricité. Cela fait, il inspira profondément et se connecta avec la terre. Il appela Eolas.

Rhydian essayait sans cesse depuis des années de la voir sans succès, tout comme Jana, sa mère ou même Bryn. Pourtant il eut un pressentiment. Il essaya et là il vit sa mère courant dans une forêt, Bryn est à ses côtés. Il a grandi et paraît plus mûr. Il essaya de se concentrer sur Maddy mais la seule chose qu'il vit fut un nom de ville. Buxton. Il rentra précipitamment dans sa chambre et regarda attentivement sur sa carte où se trouvait cette ville. Ce fut le déclic, Buxton près du Parc National. Tout pris son sens aux yeux de Rhydian. Il décida d'aller se coucher bien que l'envie lui prenait de partir tout de suite.

Le lendemain, Rhydian se réveilla très tôt. Il resta allongé dans son lit en pensant qu'aujourd'hui serait le dernier jour où il irait au lycée. Il ne serait plus obligé de faire semblant qu'il allait bien. Il avait beau adoré Shannon et Tom, aucun ne pouvait comprendre le vide que Maddy avait créé en lui en partant rejoindre la meute sauvage. Shannon n'était pas toute seule, elle avait Harry. Il sourit à cette pensée. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés ses deux-là, quand Shannon a dut tout abandonnée pour ses amis Harry avait été là pour l'aider. Voilà six ans que leur histoire durait. Il les enviait souvent pendant ses coups de blues. Tom aussi avait fini par trouver l'amour. Une jeune fille de Manchester qui habitait à côté de chez son père. Elle s'appelait Emily. C'était une gentille fille exactement ce dont avait eu besoin Tom pour se remettre du départ de sa meilleure amie. Il lui avait confié tout ce qu'il le faisait souffrir pourtant elle n'était pas partie en courant. Cela faisait deux ans que leur amour durait et il pensait lui dire pour Maddy et Rhydian, lui expliquait ce qu'il était. Cela lui faisait du bien de savoir que ces deux amis ai trouvé l'amour et ne se sente plus si triste d'avoir perdu Maddy mais lui avait besoin d'elle. Il n'avait qu'une hâte partir cette nuit.

Il finit par se redresser et s'assit sur son lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa chambre celle qu'il allait quitter ce soir. Malgré les années, elle lui semblait froide. Les murs blancs étaient recouverts de tous ses dessins. La plupart représentant Maddy comme il s'en souvenait, d'autres la représentait comme il l'imaginait quand elle grandissait au fil des années. Mais sur tout elle gardait la même intensité dans ses yeux et son éternel sourire qui le faisait craquer. Il se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Il fit son sac, il prit son sac et le remplit de tout ce dont il aurait besoin. Il regarda autour de lui et se mit à décrocher chaque cadre des murs. Il les prit et sortit par la fenêtre. Il courra pour les déposer chez Maddy. Il ne voulait rien laisser chez les Vaughan. Il déplaça toutes ses affaires dans la chambre qui avait été la sienne chez les Smith. Après cela, il posa son sac pour partir dans la cuisine pour ne pas à avoir à repasser chez sa famille d'accueil. Il prit alors le chemin de la forêt pour rejoindre le lycée. Arrivé à destination, il retrouva Tom et Shannon. Dans leurs yeux on pouvait lire de la tristesse. Ils savaient. Avant même qu'il arrive, ils savaient que c'était la dernière fois qu'il le verrait avant longtemps. Tom prit la parole :

-Dis-lui qu'elle nous manque vieux.

-Je n'oublierai pas promis.

-Par où vas-tu commencer tes recherches ? Ils peuvent être n'importe où. Argumenta Shannon.

-Eolas. Je l'ai utilisé hier soir comme à chaque fois et là j'ai vu ma mère. Elle sait que je viens les chercher. Elle me montrera le chemin.

-Comment ta mère le sait-elle ? demanda Tom

-Elle le sait de la même manière qu'elle a su me retrouver il y a six ans. C'est la famille. C'est plus fort que tout. Je la retrouverai toujours comme elle me retrouvera où que je sois.

Shannon le prit dans ses bras en lui chuchotant : « Ne nous oublie pas… »

-Jamais. Lui répondit-il.

Ensemble, ils partirent en classe. Rhydian se mit comme à son habitude au fond de la salle, seul. Depuis qu'elle était partie, il refusait que quelqu'un prenne à sa place. M. Jeffries entra et commença son cours. Il ne l'écouta pas, préférant réfléchir à quel chemin serait le plus court pour la retrouver. Il n'aurait que deux jours pour disparaître complètement de la circulation avant que la police ne puisse faire quelque chose. Il devrait s'enfoncer au plus profond de la forêt. La matinée se passa plutôt vite. Il prit le déjeuner en compagnie de Tom, Shannon et Harry. Ils étaient déprimés, pourtant Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

-Allez, Souriez ! C'est ton anniversaire Rhydian. Tu es enfin majeur c'est génial ! souria Harry.

-Justement Harry. J'attends ça depuis six ans.

-Pourquoi ?

Shannon interrogea Rhydian du regard pouvait-elle lui dire qu'il s'en allait ?

-Maddy. Lui répondit-il simplement.

-Quoi Maddy ? Elle est partie du jour au lendemain.

-Harry semblait de plus en plus perdu. Quel rapport y avait-il en Maddy et la majorité de Rhydian ?

-Je vais te l'expliquer mais il faut que tu me promettes de ne rien dire.

-Bien sûr.

Maddy est partie mais je lui ai promis que je la retrouverai. Il y a six ans que j'attends de pouvoir m'en aller sans avoir à me justifier. Quand elle est partie, j'ai failli la suivre. La seule chose qui m'a retenu c'est la chasse à l'homme qu'on leur aurait faîte. Si j'étais parti, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient kidnappés un mineur. Ce soir, je m'en vais. Je pars la rejoindre.

-Waouh, mais tu sais où elle est ? Je croyais qu'aucun de vous ne le saviez ?

-Maddy est avec Jana et ma mère. Il me suffit de retrouver ma mère et je la retrouverai.

Rhydian clôtura la conversation ne voulant pas en dévoiler plus. Le reste de la journée se passa lentement pour Rhydian. A la sortie des cours, ils allèrent tous les quatre chez Maddy pour qu'il récupère ses affaires. Tom et Shannon le prirent dans ses bras tandis qu'Harry se contenta d'un poignée de main. Il commença à partir quand Shannon lui dit :

-Fait attention Rhydian et dit lui qu'elle nous manque. Que quoi qu'il arrive elle est et restera ma meilleure amie.

Rhydian se retourna lui fit un sourire en acquiesçant. Puis il reprit son chemin vers la forêt et s'éloigna en courant.


	2. Où est-tu Rhydian ?

_**Voilà la deuxième partie ! Cette fois-ci on voit l'attente du point de vue de Maddy. C'est un chapitre que je trouve un peu différent de ce que j'écris d'habitude mais j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même. Je remercie June pour sa rewiew et je pense poster ma véritable fiction dans deux semaines voir trois. Le temps d'écrire plusieurs chapitres afin que vous ayez toujours un chapitre. D'ailleurs j'essaie de garder un rythme de un chapitre chaque week-end donc j'espère que vous êtes heureux/ses :) **_

_**So Hope you like it !**_

* * *

-Maddy ? Tu m'écoutes ? demanda une jeune fille rousse aux yeux verts.

-Désolé Jana. Je réfléchissais… lui répondit ladite Maddy.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient assisses sur un rocher surplombant une rivière. Jana avait bien grandit en six ans, elle avait les même cheveux roux bouclés bien qu'il soit plus long qu'avant. Elle avait aussi pris quelques centimètres et plus d'assurance en tant que leader de meute. A ses côtés se tenait Maddy. Elle aussi avait changé, ses cheveux bruns lui arrivant aux épaules étaient maintenant au milieu du dos. Son visage était moins enfantin plus mature. Elle était devenue une belle jeune femme, une belle louve aussi. Voilà six ans qu'elle était devenu une Wolfblood sauvage. Elle s'était très vite adaptée à sa nouvelle condition pourtant elle s'était refermée sur elle-même. Elle était moins souriante, plus discrète et réservée. Maddy restait souvent seule. Depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté, elle avait l'impression que personne ne la comprenait. Beaucoup essayer de l'approcher quelques mâles aussi mais dans son cœur aucun ne lui arrivait à la cheville.

-Dis plutôt que tu pensais à LUI. Comprit immédiatement Jana

-On ne peut rien te cacher…

-Il viendra tu sais…

-Ça fait six ans Jana… Je désespère. Je n'en peux plus. Ne dis rien à mes parents mais je pense y aller. Je vais le retrouver à Stoneybridge.

-Non Maddy ne fait pas ça. Tu n'es pas en sécurité. S'il te plait attends encore un peu. C'est bientôt son anniversaire, il sera majeur et maître de sa vie. Je te jure qu'il viendra.

-Si vraiment il voulait me voir pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le voir avec Eolas ?

La voix de Maddy se brisa dans un murmure. Son esprit craqua, les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur les joues de la jeune fille. Jana prit son amie entre ses bras. Elle savait que Rhydian lui manquait plus que tout. Maddy n'avait plus jamais été la même après qu'elle ait quitté le monde des humains. Elle aussi avait essayé de voir Rhydian avec Eolas mais elle n'y arriver pas non plus. Elle avait déjà vu Shannon ou Tom mais jamais une trace de Rhydian. Jana s'inquiétait, elle avait peur qu'il ait fait une bêtise mais ce ne serait pas son genre alors elle attendait patiemment son arrivé tout en réconfortant Maddy. La jeune fille finit par se calmer et les deux retournèrent au camp.

Maddy se coucha très vite ce soir-là, ne supportant pas le regard de ses pairs. Il savait tous qu'elle se sentait mal de l'absence de Rhydian. Elle se souvient qu'à leur arrivée, Bryn l'avait détesté car Rhydian n'était pas avec elle. Il lui en voulait d'avoir laissé son frère tout seul dans le monde des humains, de s'être enfuie sans lui, l'abandonnant en tant que seul Wolfblood. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour qu'il comprenne que c'était son choix de ne pas venir. Depuis il l'a toléré. Sa plus grande surprise fut Ceri. Elle a toujours été là pour l'épauler comme si elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait d'avoir perdu la seule personne qu'elle aimait plus que ses parents. Peut-être que c'était vrai. Perdre Rhydian pendant toutes ses années avait dû blesser Ceri plus qu'elle ne le montrait. Elle ne la remerciera jamais assez pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle. Elle s'installa plus confortablement dans son lit fait de mousse et sa couverture, l'une des seules choses qu'elle avait gardée de sa vie d'avant. Ses parents lui avaient demandés de ne prendre que ce qui était vital. Elle n'avait même pas put prendre ses photos. C'était son plus gros regret pour des objets. Elle n'avait plus que les souvenirs pour pleurer. Elle ferma les yeux pour se replonger dans ses souvenirs les plus beaux et joyeux. Elle se souvenait de Shannon et ses soirées pyjama où elles regardaient des dvd en mangeant du pop-corn. Tom et ses sorties chez Bernie's. Et puis Rhydian et elle dans la lande. Tous ses moments lui revinrent en images dans sa tête. Les larmes filtrèrent malgré ses paupières closes sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Cela avait beau lui faire du mal, elle ne voulait rien oublier le concernant.

_Flash-Back :_

_-Rhydian ! cria Maddy._

_Le concerné se retourna et lui fit son plus beau sourire en l'apercevant courir vers lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, elle reprit le chemin avec lui. De manière naturel, il lui prit la main et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt comme à leur habitude. Maddy se sentait tellement bien, elle sentait la main de Rhydian dans la sienne. Ils parlaient de tout et rien en même temps. Soudain il la regarda avec un sourire en coin et lui dit :_

_-On fait la course ?_

_-Prêt à te faire battre ? sourit-elle_

_Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle s'élança lui sur ses talons. Elle courut encore et encore lui toujours derrière. Elle l'emmena dans une partie de la forêt qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à l'épuisement. Etant à bout de souffle ils s'allongèrent, Maddy posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, Rhydian passa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux de la fille qu'il aimait et posa l'autre sur sa hanche et s'est ainsi qu'ils se sont endormis de fatigue._

_Fin_

Maddy ouvrit les yeux, elle se leva discrètement et s'éloigna de la meute. Elle regarda ses parents dormir et commença à s'en aller. Elle n'emporta rien avec elle. Elle traversa la clairière où ils s'étaient installés, continua son chemin et s'arrêta à la rivière. A cet instant la lumière de la lune refléta le reflet de la jeune fille. Elle regarda son reflet mais tout ce qu'elle vit, ce ne fut que l'objet de son désir : Rhydian. Elle éclata en sanglot et tomba à genoux face à la rivière. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et demanda à la lune :

-Pourquoi ? Cela fait six ans que je l'aime… J'aimerais tellement le retrouver… Je vous en supplie. S'il y a une justice qu'elle soit faite cela fait six ans que je souffre…

Maddy repensa alors au dernier instant avec lui. Là-bas dans la grande plaine….

_Flash-Back :_

Rhydian était au bord des larmes tout comme Maddy. Il essaya de détendre l'atmosphère en faisant de l'humour mais tout ce que trouva Maddy à répondre fut :

-Je t'aime.

Maddy savait que c'était sans espoir mais elle voulait partir la conscience tranquille. Elle serait morte de regret si elle était partie sans lui avoir dit au moins une fois. Sans autre cérémonie, Rhydian se jeta sur ses lèvres. Leur baiser ressemblait à leurs émotions, Doux, remplit d'amour, désespéré aussi. Maddy ne voulait plus partir. Elle n'aurait pas la force de l'abandonner.

-Je t'aime aussi… lui murmura-t-il.

Elle se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui. Il reprit la parole la voix chargée de larmes :

-Un jour… Quand je serais plus vieux et que personne ne se souciera de ce que je fais. Je te retrouverais… D'accord Maddy ? Je te retrouverais…

Maddy s'imprégna une dernière fois de son odeur. Ceci n'était donc pas un adieu mais juste un au revoir. Elle resta encore dans ses bras mais dut se détacher à regret. Avant de partir elle lui dit comme au revoir :

-On se retrouvera quoi qu'il arrive…

Elle partit rejoindre ses parents et se fut le dernière fois qu'elle l'ai vu…

Fin

Les pleurs de Maddy doublèrent d'intensité, elle se releva et commença à courir. Elle connaissait le chemin par cœur pour aller à Stoneybridge. Elle continua de courir quand elle percuta quelqu'un.

-Ceri ? Que fais-tu là ? Tu devrais dormir comme tous les autres… Retourne au camp. Je vais bien.

-Non Maddy, je ne te laisserai pas rentrer à Stoneybrigde. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton regard fuyant. J'ai eu le même quand j'ai senti la première transformation de Rhydian. Je voulais le rejoindre mais je ne le pouvais pas. Toi non plus. J'ai consulté les astres et Eolas. Il sera là dans très peu de temps. Reste, tu es plus en danger qu'autre chose. Argumenta Ceri

-Pourquoi arrives-tu à le voir avec Eolas et moi pas ? Demanda Maddy

-Car je suis sa mère, la famille est plus forte que tout… Lui expliqua-t-elle

-Je ne peux plus attendre. Ma peau me fait mal, je ne me sens chez moi qu'entre ses bras. J'ai les lèvres qui me brûlent de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser. Mon sang se glace sans lui… Ceri… Je meurs sans lui…

Maddy la regarda d'un air désespérée. Ceri fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait. Elle l'a pris dans ses bras en espérant qu'elle se calme.

-Je te promets qu'il viendra. Attends encore une semaine s'il n'est pas là nous irons ensemble à Stoneybridge. Va dormir maintenant.

-D'accord, une semaine… Je ne tiendrais pas plus.

Maddy rentra en courant au camp, elle trouva ses parents dans la même position qu'à son départ. Elle sourit en les voyants ainsi enlacé. Malgré les épreuves, ils les avaient traversés tous les deux. Elle se recoucha et s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps.

Un peu plus loin, Ceri ne rentra pas directement. Elle se dirigea vers une clairière avoisinante. Arrivée à destination, une jeune fille était assisse au centre.

-Merci de lui avoir parlé Ceri. Déclara Jana

-De rien mais cela ne la retiendra pas longtemps. Une semaine. Après elle s'en ira mais je lui ai dit que je partirai avec elle. Ainsi je pourrais la surveiller. Répondit l'ancienne.

-C'est déjà pas mal. Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure. Il ne devrait pas tarder. Il me manque aussi. Mon meilleur ami… ça fait tellement longtemps…

Jana semblait dans ses pensées, cela faisait plus de six ans qu'elle n'avait plus vu Rhydian. Au début, elle était très mal. Il avait été son premier amour. Pourtant quand Maddy et ses parents les ont rejoints, la perte de Rhydian fut plus facile. Peut-être avait-elle comprit qu'il n'était qu'un ami pour elle. Elle avait vu Maddy dépérir d'amour pour lui, elle n'avait jamais était comme cela pour lui. Elle regarda Ceri avec un sourire, elle avait agi comme la mère qu'elle n'avait jamais eue et fut une conseillère de choix. Sans elle, cela ferait bien longtemps qu'elle ne serait plus le leader. Jana lui fit son plus grand sourire. Ils allaient tous bientôt être réunis. Les deux femmes rentrèrent au camp, soulagées par le changement de décision de Maddy, confiantes sur l'arrivée prochaine de Rhydian et heureuses de voir un couple enfin se réunir après six ans d'attente, de pleurs et de désespoir.

* * *

_**Alors ? Des avis ? Des impressions ? Laissez une rewiew ça me ferait super plaisir de pouvoir discuter avec vous de ce que je vous fais partager ! :) **_

_**Maddian. xoxo**_


End file.
